Primary Military Research-Development Division
To find the original uncompleted page of this article, click here. The PMRDD, or "Primary Military Research/Development Division", is a Private Military Company originating in the Blocksworld Continent, and spreading all throughout the Western World, even becoming the largest and most technologically advanced military in Blocksworld at its height (Although, most of its technology was donated from other players). It focuses on weaponry research and security, as well as other projects such as alternative energy sources, urban development, and space exploration. Lore This section will explain the lore of the PMRDD chronologically as in a narrative perspective. It will tell all details as if they were fact and not fiction. Origins Blocksworld wars are fucking stupid, this page is stupid, we're like 14 average and are playing war on minecraft's and roblox's autistic child... Proto-PMRDD The United States was engaging with a new found threat in the Blocksworld Continent, taking out US Interests in the region. The United States sent units under the command of Lieutenant Colonel Ricks to engage these new found targets. After 4 months of fighting, and into the year of 2016, the United States Military failed to go on the offensive, forcefully on the defensive for the duration of the conflict. A month later in February of 2016, pulled out of the Blocksworld Continent all together, in presence of the PMRDD. Founding The PMRDD was founded by Lieutenant Colonel Cliff, and joined soon after by Dogg1224 and Isyraf 191 (They are both still considered "Founders"), as a weapon researching private company to compete in the Nopenop Industries Lab Competition. The NNI Competition was hosted on the Blocksworld Continent as a Competition between Lab Companies almost internationally. The PMRDD was officially founded as the only Weapons Research Lab in the Competition and the only lab with over 3 Executive Members. But unofficially, it was founded to research weapons SPECIFICALLY for the United States Military to combat Silents, and later combating Silents themselves. The PMRDD first entered with the same equipment as the United States, as being secretly backed by the US Government, the US send lend-lease vehicles and weapons to the PMRDD. Most seen were the C17 Globemasters and newly designed cheap APCs. Silent War The PMRDD's rise in popularity began in the Siege of NNI, or also known as "Silent, Facility". The PMRDD being the main organization that combatted the Silents, and liberating a widely popular company, made it immediately Rise in Popularity. A sudden spike in recruits made the PMRDD's forces nearly quadrupled in size, and receiving wide amounts of support from other public and private organizations around the world. By this time, the PMRDD has gained around 50 to 90 members. AliG Conflict The PMRDD faced large amounts of controversy with its new Lightning Shard Program, some of the public deeming it a "Weapon of Mass Destruction" and a "Tool for world domination". One person, the captain of the exploration ship "SS Unreached", was Captain AliG1972. He denounced the PMRDD, and did actions that the PMRDD considered a direct act of war. This sparked the "AliG Conflict". When the conflict ended, no side gained anything and neither side spilt blood. Xteck War The Providence Commander, Dogg1224, found a civil war in a company known as Xteck Industries, between Rebelling staff and the company itself. Dogg1224 engaged the company in an attempt to defend the staff, which started the Xteck War. Cliff later spearheaded operations of the PMRDD, but Xteck1, the founder of Xteck Industries, fled the planet. Cliff also showed major aggression to any factions, even allies, supporting Xteck Industries. Even attacking CTI, a lab that was supplying the PMRDD with Anti-Silent Weaponry. From the war, JDV, The PMRDD's Second in Command, denounced Cliff and threatened to leave the PMRDD. When Cliff ignored, JDV publically shown his support for Xteck, which lead JDV to being exiled from the PMRDD. A third of the PMRDD's forces supported JDV and hated the PMRDD's recent actions, and rebelled, with JDV as their leader. PMRDD Civil War Civil War, Part I The PMRDD ended its aggression with Xteck Industries, ending the Xteck War. The reason for so is because of the rising new threat; The PMRDD Rebellion lead by JDV. JDV had 1/3 of the PMRDD under his command, painted with Blue PMRDD BDUs, his forces attacked PMRDD Facilities and gained wide public support from Civilians. Riots and attacks severely crippled the PMRDD's forces. Even former enemies allied with the PMRDD to fight JDV. AliG1972 started to attack JDV's fighter spacecraft, and even In just two months, the PMRDD Capitulated. Cliff stepped down and surrendered, and him as well as many Old PMRDD Personnel went into hiding. JDV took control of the now called "New PMRDD". Civil War, "New PMRDD", Part II After the PMRDD Surrendered and JDV took power, the PMRDD was severely crippled. Due to the collateral damage in the fighting, Xteck Industries started to restart its factories on Earth and supply the New PMRDD with resources. The former PMRDD personnel that were loyal to Cliff started to raid these Xteck Industries factories in response. JDV took a very militaristic response to this. Immediately after JDV received his power, he handled the PMRDD as more of a corporate state rather than a company. He started to claim and assert territory on the Blocksworld Continent where the PMRDD had influence in. One of the highlights of his policies was the cleansing of his ranks, in which Old PMRDD staff members were purged and killed, and the New PMRDD started to enact manhunts for Old PMRDD members in hiding. JDV went as far as capture, question, and in some cases, torture civilians that were alleged to have any connection to the Old PMRDD. As a result, his public support dropped, but he was still being supplied with military equipment from Xteck to continue his rule. Civil War, "Operation Renegade", Part III From all the crossfire from the New PMRDD, it alerted the force known as the Blocksworld Tactical Defense Force. The B.T.D.F. threatened JDV due to his inappropriate actions as leader of the New PMRDD, and threatened to remove him. When JDV shunned this and continued his minor genocide of civilians, the BTDF started an Operation of invading the New PMRDD's territory. Even more so, this growing Pacific threat brought the United States' attention. The United States was then obligated to support the Old PMRDD (An organization that was first built off of the US Government), and prepared the United States Marines to invade with the B.T.D.F. and support Resistance movements within the New PMRDD. The B.T.D.F. also worked with the Old PMRDD members and other resistance movements in the New PMRDD during the invasions. The resistance movements named this sequence of events "Operation Renegade". When the B.T.D.F. and US Marines invaded through New PMRDD Territory, it faced little resistance. Even found out that the New PMRDD Forces were evacuating; They loaded supplies onto rockets and escaped into Space. The B.T.D.F. and Old PMRDD Forces invaded the New PMRDD Capital, killed or captured all leftrover New PMRDD Military Personnel, and destroyed the Capital using SR-72s, Kinetic Bombardment Rods, and the SS Unreached's Laser weapons. The Old PMRDD was finally restored after less than two weeks of fighting. Civil War, "Invasion of Earth", Part IV Unfortunately, J.D.V refuse to accept his defeat, so he fled to Possibly Andromeda Galaxy to rebuild his military, now known as the "JTF". Within a year (in-game lore time), he dismantles all his resources and started invading Earth. This became known as the "JDV Invasion of Earth", as JDV's moves were surprisingly successful. The three year invasion halted in 2019, as resistance movements around the world became so frequent that the JTF cannot keep up. Although the PMRDD was destroyed, the PRMDD Sub-faction, the "Providence" was still very intact.Being holed up in Asia (Specifically Japan), they began efforts liberating JTF controlled territory. Liberating Japan and Korea in Early-to-Mid 2019, and later the Philippines and Singapore. The Providence started operations to liberate North America, launching invasions to Canada and the United States. The most popular of which, was when the Providence and NCMD invaded the JTF held city of Seattle and had to hold out until Providence and PMRDD support came. Meanwhile around South East Asia, Xteck1, the founder of Xteck Industries, cut ties with JDV and his JTF forces. Xteck1 then founded the NMSSF, a military organization similar to the PMRDD. Using stored resources from Xteck Industries, he focused his supplies and manpower to the NMSSF to begin relief and liberation operations across Asia with the Providence, and assisting the Providence, along with Isyraf 191, through liberating the Middle east and Eastern Europe. In Mid-2019, the Providence moved south and reached the former United States Training Compound, Camp Pendleton. The Providence used it as a regional HQ to stage new attacks on JTF forces in the Mid-West. Meanwhile, as many countries did during this time, the United States government was revived and started to regain control. The United States, however, was only holding in the East Coast and was separated from the west by the JTF Forces fortifying on the Mississippi river. After two fireteams of US Marines crashed in Hoover Dam trying to deliver an AI chip to the Providence, that shown a hole in the JTF defenses that the United States, a few days later, broke through Colorado and finally reconnected with the West Coast. The United States and PMRDD forces rallied in California, and started to liberate North America, bringing a final blow to the JTF's holdings. But as the Providence, the United States, and the newly revived PMRDD pushed into the southern Mid-west of the US to liberate it from the holdings of the JTF, this sparked yet a new conflict. PMRDD v HEX war While the PMRDD was pushing towards the mid-west, they encountered a unusually large Silent invasion force and two small factions, The P.C.A.C. and the T.S.T.F., allied with the JTF surrounding Davis Dam. The large enemy defense force also had two PMRDD and US Marines hostage inside the dam. The PMRDD, along with the NMSSF, launched a large reactionar/invasion force to the region to quell the resistance. The event boiled down to the Battle of Davis Dam. The result was a massive PMRDD-NMSSF victory, but at a cost. The losses from the PMRDD side shown a new threat emerging. The new factions that shown hostilities to the PMRDD, notably the T.S.T.F. and P.C.A.C., were just two of the six anti-PMRDD factions that banded together into an organization known as "HEX" This organization wants to rid the world of PMRDD influence. Thus, not even at the end of the PMRDD Civil War, the PMRDD v HEX has begun. Unlike before, the PMRDD v HEX war was not a conventional foe, nor did it further damage the economies of the large nations in the world. HEX was a militaristic organization similar to the PMRDD, but due to its minuscule size compared to the PMRDD and lack of manpower, they have resorted to guerrilla tactics and terrorist attacks against the PMRDD exclusively. There were instances of the PMRDD and HEX fighting conventionally, but those are usually the results of a failed hit-and-run attempted by HEX. After multiple skirmishes, including the PMRDD defending its orbital stations, assassination of high ranking PMRDD leaders in a birthday ball, and even an attempt to sabotage the PMRDD's 1st Division Headquarters, Fort Cassie, the PMRDD officially declared itself out of the war and halted its offensive against HEX. HEX itself to this point was very destabilized. Two of the factions left the organization and another two were reluctant to do much to help the cause. HEX officially dissolved less than half a year when the organization was first branded. The PMRDD finally rested as the sole superpower of Blocksworld. During this time, the Providence also split from the PMRDD. Its leader, Dogg1224, cited the ripple effects of his actions during the Xteck War that quickly spiraled out of control. In attempt to distance himself from the PMRDD, he formed the Providence Disavowed, effectively severing all ties with the PMRDD. Cliff ordered Dogg's capture promptly after the split, but called it off after all but a few weeks, after seeing the effort as futile. Invasion of Germany Equilizer Conflict Dissolve As time went on, PMRDD leader Cliff Ricks began to lose hope for Blocksworld, due to a change in the community, dubbed "the Spiral" by Cliff himself. These changes started within the BWMC, spread to the rest of Blocksworld, and spread back around to the BWMC, making the situation worse. Couple this with Cliff's growing inactivity and loss of interest within Blocksworld, the PMRDD's days of "the single power of Blocksworld" were numbered. The PMRDD could no longer sustain itself under deprived leadership, and eventually, Cliff stepped down from leadership, and the role of director was passed onto Higgs Boson, the director of the PMRDD Military Police at the time. While its leader, he started to reform many of the vehicles in the arsenal, intruding the HTOL-10 and the ANT walker, as well as advance the field of laser weaponry within the PMRDD and expand PMRDD presence on the Moon. Although leadership continued without delay and morale was improved, it was not enough to save the organization. The stress of leadership and the loss of interest had also affected to Primary Director Higgs Boson, and soon, he officially dissolved the PMRDD, leaving many loyalists without hope for the future. Revival After its dissolve, the PMRDD left many factions in its wake. Among them were three major factions: The Providence Disavowed, entirely unaffected by the PMRDD's dissolve; The PMRDD Loyalist Strike Militia, a force organized by Higgs Boson to attempt to revive the PMRDD, but later turned to safeguard important decommissioned PMRDD bases; and the NTF, a special task force leftover from the Equalizer Conflict. These three factions never fought each other, and at first only focused to defend themselves, taking former PMRDD weapons and equipment to maintain their presence and fighting off other factions looking to scavenge the same PMRDD gear. Soon, however, when Cliff returned to the Blocksworld sphere and assumed control of the NTF, he made his move for the PMRDD's revival. Cliff organized NTF expeditions across the Blocksworld Continent to scavenge as much PMRDD gear as possible, and regroup at Fort Cassie. Cliff also contacted the other factions, asking the PMRDDLSM if Fort Cassie can be used as a new PMRDD staging point and asking Dogg1224 to assist by regrouping with the NTF at Fort Cassie. Cliff attempted to contact NNI for further support, but instead made contact with another silent figure, Dark Nopenop, whom at the time assumed control of NNI for weapons manufacturing. Dark Nopenop was agitated by the PMRDD's revival, and immediately organized a silent force to attack Fort Cassie. World War IV History This section will explain the history of the PMRDD in a player perspective. It will tell all details in the eyes of a user of the Blocksworld platform, and not in a roleplay fashion. Year 2015 Founding Baptism by Fire Civil Conflict Golden Days Dissolve Revival Warm Welcome At first, after its revival, Cliff hoped he could use the silent ticket to organize a Blocksworld coalition to fight the old silent threat. Unfortunately, as soon as he announced the PMRDD's creation, he hit a brick wall, and it was not his last. First, he had to shelf his "silent war 2.0" idea, as another more powerful user, Tenksman, immediately had interests to eradicate the PMRDD. Cliff no longer could enact his idea of a Blocksworld coalition with the looming threat of destruction over him at all times. Next, after he announced his return, another user, Faminous, was going through a struggle in the Blocksworld community. After facing scrutiny over recent actions within the Blocksworld Military Community Discord server, he sought to leave the BWMC and distance himself temporarily. Thus, he handed his country, the FSSR, one of the most powerful nations at the time, to Cliff. Cliff, being put with the responsibility of a gigantic nation whilst planning to focus on a tiny military force, was forced to scrap all plans entirely as the new situation drastically changed the scope of focus. Lastly, during the sort of cold war between the PMRDD and Tenksman, there was an espionage war between the two. This led to an internal investigation and soon purge of leadership within the PMRDD, further weakening its playerbase. Soon, a third of its leadership was purged out, and another half soon left due to lack of moral or disinterest in the current PMRDD situation. Within a few weeks, only Cliff and Gun4Hire505 were the only two high ranking leadership within the PMRDD. These events were not the last of the PMRDD's struggles, for from it. After receiving the FSSR, Cliff reformed the nation into the 'Free Chinese Empire' intending to break it up and refocus on the PMRDD. These plans too were scrapped when the nation of Columbia-Venezuela attempted to invade FCE territory in Central Asia, and was prompty repelled. This confrontation was not very damaging to the FCE, but it ignited a powder keg within the BWMC political sphere. Columbia soon announced a call to arms to many nations, with Tenksman and NOVA (another major superpower at the time) on the list. Tenksman jumped into action, finally having a justification for war against Cliff, alongside NOVA. This soon sparked Blocksworld War IV. Despite being the only leadership within the FCE, and fighting a 3v1 war, Cliff pulled out unscathed. He drove out Columbia from Asia, he denied NOVA its ability to invade China, and he pushed back Tenksman into his territories and negotiated a truce. In Cliff's perspective, this seemed a total victory. However, the FCE's new position as a world leader only further declined the PMRDD, as Cliff had to focus on managing upkeep of the FCE instead of the PMRDD. Without any other members to assist him, no one else was actually maintaining the PMRDD until very later on. House Keeping Today Directories PMRDD related links and directories.